Harry the most determined disciple
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry Potter is taken in by a master of martial arts. Master is an OC of mine. Not sure if the art exists or not... Harry/harem


**A/N: Yo! It is time for the first chapter of my new story: Harry Potter: the most motivated disciple. I will let you read through this and see what you think of it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenichi the mightiest disciple or Harry Potter. I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I own.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was running from Dudley and his gang again. He had gotten so used to it, It was almost like an hourly exercise, it happened so often to him. He had also gotten faster using it out of it and was good enough to outrun all of his class, the two that were second and third fastest put together couldn't even match up to three-quarters of the speed that he ran.

He kept running through the streets that he knew like the back of his hand and watched as he left his whale of his cousin and his gang.

He laughed whenever he saw his cousin and his group give up.

He was about to walk away when he ran into something, or someone.

"What the hell did you do to piss that group of boys off that bad?" The man asked.

The man was a giant standing at seven feet that appeared to be both fast and strong.

He had a goatee and glasses on his face. He had hair fashioned in a ponytail.

"Nothing, they insist on attacking me." Harry scowled.

"And all you do is run like a coward." The man taunted.

Harry growled, but wasn't about to go against the hulking giant of a man that he was facing.

He turned around and started walking back.

"Just like I thought, a coward." The man called out from behind him.

Harry growled again, but ignored the taunt.

Harry kept walking and was lost in the words that were beating inside of his head: _Just a coward._

He was so lost that he didn't notice his cousin and their gang surrounding him.

He was pushed to the ground before he even realized that he was surrounded.

Harry shook his head to try and clear his thoughts as he noticed everyone surrounding him.

He looked for a way out but saw that Dudley had his friends blocking his way.

"Let me go, Dudley," Harry growled out in anger.

"Make me, you coward," Dudley said.

With that, the words that he was trying desperately to forget started pounding away at his mind.

_Just a coward, _that thought was echoing through his head like a rock hitting the water.

"I'm not a coward," Harry said, his eyes being covered by his bangs.

"What was that, I didn't hear you," Dudley taunted him mercilessly.

That was when he made a big mistake: he stepped into the zone where Harry could strike him.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem as his gang would be holding his arms, but Dudley had sent his gang to block the exits instead…

And strike Harry did.

Harry cocked back his arm and punched him right in the face with his right hand.

He briefly heard something crack before everything went silent for a few seconds, not even a bird chirping.

Then, as if a switch had been thrown, Dudley started howling in pain and holding his now gushing nose that had been broken by Harry's strike.

The two members of Dudley's gang backed up in fright, they had never seen Harry fight back.

Dudley slowly got up off of the ground where had been pushed to by the blow and cried, "I'm telling Dad, and then you'll be in for the beating of your life."

Harry panicked and his heart sunk, if Dudley told Vernon then there was no way that he would survive the weekend.

That was when he heard a voice that had been echoing in his head for that afternoon.

"Really? Perhaps I should take a closer look at Harry's home life," The giant of a man from earlier said.

Dudley gulped in fright as he took in the sight that was before him. Never before had he been so afraid.

Dudley slowly gathered his courage and came back with a shaky "what are you going to do about it? There's three of us and one of you!"

"Really? Because I'm almost sure that I could take the three of you on a bad day, not counting Harry, who I'm sure would help me put you in your place. Boy, you are just a coward who feeds off making other people nothing." The man said.

Dudley's gang took a long look at the man before they both hightailed it out of there.

The man then walked right up to Dudley and got into his face without a single blink or flinch.

"Tell your parents that I am taking this young boy, and there's nothing that they can do about it." The man said with a gleam in his sunglasses that made him look even scarier than he would without it.

Dudley ran with his tail between his legs with that statement, a noticeable trail of urine, crap, and the blood from his nose behind him.

Harry almost chuckled at the sight, if he had actually believed it to be true.

Everything good that happened to him was eventually undone, after all.

After five minutes of silence between the gigantic man and Harry, he finally stuttered out a sentence.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Which part, the following you or the intervening?" The man asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Both," Harry responded, sweatdropping at the man's arrogance.

"I followed you because I saw something in you that just screamed that I should. I helped you because you actually stopped being the coward and started being the man that stood up to the morons who call themselves bullies. Many people say that the measure of a man is in his actions, and that showed that you were more of a man than anyone in this whole country." The man said.

Harry didn't know whether it was because the man said that with a straight face, or just the attitude that the man had, but something inside of him caused him to believe that without a second of doubt.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Harry asked with a groan.

"Come with me." The man said with a smile.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked, well aware of the way people were.

"I want to train you." The man said before walking away.

Harry guessed that he was supposed to follow him and started running after him.

"Wait! What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Me?" The man asked.

Harry just nodded.

"Name's Tora, the master of the animal imitation arts." The now identified Tora said with the same cocky smirk from earlier on his face.

Harry didn't know it, but he had stepped into a new world the moment that he started following Tora.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this story. Please read and review!**


End file.
